legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors
Super Robot Wars Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors (Japanese: スーパーロボット大戦：鉄血子供の戦士; Hepburn: sūpārobotto taisen: tekketsu kodomo no senshi) is a series done by Darthnecrozma666. It features many shows. It is the crossover version of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans. It was set in 21st century only. Storyline In 2018 Anno Domini, set after the crossover wars between heroes and villains. Peace and proserity have been established to the countless universes populated by humans and mystical creatures. However, even with the technological advancements, the heroes must seek freedom to protect families and friends. Futhermore, the countless galaxies depended on Earth and many planets for economic development with many living species in impoverished conditions. There are three organizations in the multi-universe: Tekkadan, Knights of Gjallarhorn, and Heroes of the Four Symbols. Futaba Ichinose, a beautiful young woman from Japan employs the civilian security company Stark Industries. The legendary organization Knights of Gjallarhorn led by Lusamine, attacks the Stark Industires in an attempt to halt the multi-universal independence movement. During the incident, Sento Kiryu, the leader of the Third Army Division within Stark Industries, decides to lead the kids and teenagers in the war against Lusamine and her machinations. When hope seems lost, a young kid named Horrid Henry pilots a legendary mobile suit called Gundam Barbatos, which was recently done by Stark Industires. A new war begins. Characters Heroes Main * Horrid Henry * Futaba Ichinose * Chitose Karasuma * Solgaleo Horrid Henry.png Futaba Ichinose.jpeg Chitose Karasuma (Girlish Number).jpeg Solgaleo.jpeg Supporting * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Soichi Isurugi * Misora Isurugi * Sawa Takigawa * Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO * Gas-House Gorillas * Shouya Ishida * Rei Kiriyama * Killian von Rohcoff * Herbert von Guterrian * Professor Kukui * Professor Burnet * Yufa * Heinz Nerich Windermere * Alice McCoy Sento Kiryu.jpeg Ryuga Banjou.jpg Soochi Isurugi.jpeg Misora Isurugi.jpg Saki Takigawa.jpg Eiji Hino.jpg Gas-House Gorillas.jpeg Shouya Ishida0BBF41A-1741-42BE-ACB3-9473785B71AF.jpeg Rei Kiriyama.jpeg Killian von Rohcoff.jpg Herbert von Guterrian.jpg Professor Kukui Pokemon anime.jpg Professor Burnet.jpeg Yufa Ragnarok the Animation.jpeg Heinz Nerich Windermere.jpg Alice McCoy.jpg Villains Main * Lusamine * Knight Unryuji * Gunther Prozen * Rustal Elion * Wilfrid Kijima * Shia Kijima * Saga Adou Sun Moon Lusamine.png Knight Unryuji.png Gunther Prozen.jpeg Rustal Elion.jpg Wilfrid Kijima.jpeg Shia Kijima.jpeg Saga Adou.jpg Supporting * Lillie * Gladion * Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm * Jackson Storm * Valerie Da Vinci * Lance (Hero of Robots) * Kyosuke Arasaki * Riotrooper Lillie Pokemon anime.jpg Gladion.jpeg Kuroto Dan Evil Grin.jpg Jackson Storm.jpeg Valerie Da Vinci.jpg Lance (Hero of Robots).jpeg Kyosuke Arasaki.jpg Riotroopers 1st appearance.png Other Characters * Heero Yuy * Kira Yamato * Setsuna F. Seiei * Ruuji Familon * Hibiki Tachibana * Tsubasa Kazanari * Chris Yukine * Miku Kohinata * Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Shirabe Tsukuyomi * Kirika Akatsuki * Ryder Heero Yuy.jpeg Kira Yamato.jpeg Setsuna F Seiei.jpg Ruuji 167x210.jpg Hibiki Tachibana New GX Looks.jpg Episodes # Iron and Blood # Barbatos # Glorious Death # Dangerous Paths # Beyond Dangerous Adventures # Fierce Battle # Rescue # A Letter from Friends and Families # Attack of the Bruters # Funeral Rites # Time of Hope # Alice McCoy Dies # Futaba's Freewill # Tragedy # Reunion # Greatest Return # Not Yet Home # Final Lie # Epic Struggle # Tekkadan Category:Darthnecrozma666 Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Stories currently put on hold